clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Top Seven Families
The Top Seven Families are seven families that stand out more than any other all across Antarctica & UnitedTerra. The members are usually have some kind of quirk, although there might be exceptions within individuals. They are (in no particular order)... * Von Injoface Family * Antics Family * G's Family * Titan-Smith Family * The Royal Family of Antarctica * Jervis Tech's Family * Xafinaba's Family * Von Dude Family Background * The Von Injoface Family is one of the oldest families of talking puffles. They are known for being extremely arrogant, rude, and vile and are generally universally disliked by everyone. Despite this, their numbers are many and they have taken common, often thought "boring" jobs, like a director, producer, lawyer, or businessman. * G's Family are known for making wonderful inventions that help people with their lives. They are good at art, and math too, and have appeared on TV many times because of their breakthrough and genius. They have created more inventions than any penguin yet. *'The Royal Family of Antarctica' is a monarchy family of High Penguins, and are a very rich family, even more than Bill Gate$. They own very expensive clothes, have a very big(and rich)family bloodline, and each own their own castles. They are popularly deemed the richest penguin family ever. * The Titan-Smith Family are a monarchy family, and have many old ancestors. Though there aren't much of the family left, they are still well-known, and are great friends and associates with the Antics Family. The whole family tree was revealed on Christmas Day, 2009. They stretch very far back, presumably as far as to the times of Valnor. *'Jervis Tech's Family' is experienced in martial arts and other strong fighting skills; even though they are not penguins they still are one of the Top Seven Families. They are humans; and also rich and famous just like most of the Top Seven Families. *'Xafinaba's Family' is famous. Most of their history is unknown; it is thought that they are close relatives of the Royal Family and have been living for over 200 years. They come from Freezeland. They are great fashion designers and artists, and are close friends with the Fashion Police. *'The Von Dudes' are owned by some rich and famous penguins, just like most of the Top Seven Families. They are commonly thought to be "cool", but they are not very known around the Antarctic. They all have different, and many strange, personalities. Famous Members These penguins (and, er, puffles) are the well-known creatures from each of the 7 families. Von Injoface Family *'Mabel von Injoface XIX' -- the current Mabel in a long list of eighteen others. She is an arrogant puffle owned by Explorer, and also the most famous Injoface. *'Charles Maniaca von Injoface' -- The brother of Mabel, he is sadistic and shows this by creating a television show where creatures get tortured. *'Director Benny' -- A cousin of Mabel, he is one of the five Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature. He denies his relationship with Mabel, and is the most powerful Injoface of all time. *'Director Kenny' -- The brother of Benny, he is an anti-director. *'General Puff' -- One of the oldest Puffles and Mabel, Charles, Susan, Benny and Kenny's Grandfather, Mabel VIII's father, and Foamy and Matthew's great-grandfather *'Sister Alkamesh' -- A nun nurse at Lichenblossom Isles. She is very bad at her job since nuns are supposed to be nice and caring. *'Kalin' -- a relative of Mabel who is very like her, although it is unknown how they are related, and hasn't confessed yet. He is also a part of the Titan-Smith Family. *'Foamy' -- a new edition to the family, one of Mabel's cousins child, Foamy is not arrogant, mean, or sadistic, and thus was seen as an outcast in the family. He ran away and started a life of crime. *'Matt' -- Another one of the social outcast of the family. He is the only one who is considered helpful to society. *'Susan von Injoface' -- Foamy's mother. She is a lawyer who is good at her job, even though most people don't like her, including her clients. *'Mabel von Injoface XVIII' -- Mabel's mother and Foamy's surrogate mother. She is just as nasty as her daughter. She is the only surviving Mabel other than XIX. Titan-Smith Family *'Ninjinian' -- One of the best-known members of the Titan-Smith Family. He manages all of UnitedTerra, one of the biggest and most popular places in Antarctica. *'DJ Crow' -- A current DJ in Club Penguin that works at the Night Club. His brothers are Ninjinian and Baby N.. *'Baby N.' -- President of Scoodlepeep, which is a country in UnitedTerra devoted only to chicks, and chick-brother of DJ Crow as well as Ninjinian. He never ages. *'Saint Ninjinian III' -- Grandfather of the three(Ninjinian, DJ Crow, and Baby N.) Despite his name being Saint Ninjinian III, presumably to prevent confusion between him and his grandson, he is usually called Ninjarachness. *'Major Hammy' -- The Godfather of Ninjinian, DJ Crow & Baby N. A fellow close friend of the family too. Antics Family * Explorer XIII * Fred VII * Explorer I * Explorer V * Ned and Natalie (by marriage) G's Family * Gary (duh) * Mary * Benny * Fredsworth * Dooley * Ned and Natalie * Xary * Edward The royal family of antartica * Royal XVI the death king of The United Kingdom Of Antartica *King of Cp the current king of The United Kingdom Of Antartica Jervis Tech's Family * Jervis Tech * Shah Tech * Araa Tech * Fatimal Tech * Mohhumad Tech * Fatima Tech * Aisha Tech * Wahidullah Tech * Hira Tech * Allah Tech * William Tech * Raha Tech Xafinaba's Family * Xafinaba Von Dude family *Agent dude *Puffy von dude *Angel Trivia * Though the Titan-Smith Family only have less than a dozen in their family, they believe that it didn't matter if they did not have lots of living members in their family. See also * Explorer 767 * Gary the Gadget Guy * Mabel * Ninjinian * Royal XVI * Antarctica Category:Characters Category:Families